Together Again
by Undefined12
Summary: Annabeth moves away from Percy what happens when she comes back four years later?  i know the summary is horrible. :b sorry  and rated T cause i'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_** hey! so this is my FIRST ever fanfic and FIRST time writing anything! i hope you like it! i didn't really go all out on capitalizing but i did my best with grammer. :b i hope you like it! i will accept help but please dont be rude! and i'm not sure im going to make another chapter but i will if you guys like it so please rate and review! oh and the luke scenes were KILLING me! blech i HATE luke! **** ok... TO THE**

Percy and I were best friends for as long as i can remeber, we did everything together and we were insperable, that is until i moved across the country! I lived in New York for my whole life and moved when i was seventeen, two years after percy and i dated. We didn't technically brake up, we just drifted apart. I guess that happenes when you dont see someone for four years. Well I'm twenty-one and im back now, I just hope he remembers me. I still talk to his mom so she told me how to get a hold of him. I'm going to call him once i get home which is in 5 minutes. The cab ride home from my apartment goes by fast and i race immediately to the phone! I take out the little piece of paper with his number on it and dial, after two rings he answers.

"Hello? who's this?" says Percy through the phone. _here goes nothing. _i think to myself.

"Hey, this is Annabeth. Do you remember me?" I say. there's a long silence before i get my answer.

" OF COURSE I REMEBER YOU! I MISSED YOU! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED? I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME? *takes breath* are you coming back to New York any time soon?" says Percy

wow i'm so happy he remembers me! i was kinda worried there for a minute.

"Sorry i haven't called! i lost your number when i had to switch phone companies! and no i could never forget about my seaweed brain! and that's why i called, i moved back to New York today i got a job as an architect here!" I said. Man, i hope i can see him soon.

"YOU MOVED BACK! we have to meet up tonight! that is unless your busy but i could come over now and help you unpack and everything!" just like the seaweed brain i remember! "and we can get dinner, and go to a movie, and catch up, and..." i cut him off before he runs out of air and i say "yes! we can do all of that and you can come over now if you want i have to move in all my furniture so that would be some help! And i would LOVE for you to meet my boyfriend Luke, but he isn't here yet so it'll just be us tonight." i say. there's a pause before he answers.

"boyfriend? oh.. what's his last name? and that'll be awesome so i cant wait! and ill be over in 5!" hmm. he sounded almost.. disappointed maybe about the boyfriend. no no that cant be right we're just friends, we did date but i hope that doesn't make things awkward. by the time he gets here so does the moving truck. im so nervous but i dont know why! _It's just Percy!_ i tell myself but doesn't really work i mean there is nothing _just_ about Percy. When i go down to meet him he looks the same but even MORE handsome if thats possible! Bright, bright seaweed green eyes, (hence the name seaweed brain" and jet black unruly hair that goes just below his eyebrows. when he see's me he must recognize me too cause he runs over picks me up in a giant bear hug and spins me around laughing the enitre time! I can't believe he missed me this much!

"Hey! how are you?" i ask while laughing still from the spinning.

"I'm even better now that you're here!" he says and seems like he really means it.

"how sweet, still the seaweed brain i know!" haha he hated it when i called him that

"wow, you remember that wise girl? You won't believe how much i missed hearing you say that!" I didn't tell him but i missed saying it.

" you still remember wise girl? _hmph_, looks like i'm already gonna have to get revenge on you!" I actually REALLY missed him calling me that all the time! i just didn't want him to know... ;)

"Oh come on! you know you missed me saying that!" he winked. ok he pretty much just read my mind creeeeeepyyy!

"haha OHk whatever helps you sleep at night." i wink "come on lets get the furniture inside!" I just realised he was still holding me in a hug with his arms wrapped around my waist and my hands on his muscular sholders. i had the sudden urge to kiss him. _wait! im his BEST FRIEND! I'm not supposed to think like that!_

after a few stumbles and bumps into the wall we go to dinner. we catch up talk about everything that's happened. turns out Percy is single and only dated one girl after me. he wasn't much for dating after i left but he never really was when i was there. After hearing he's single i dont know why but i feel so relieved, but i also feel guilty because of Luke, but we have only been dating for a few months so it took me a while after percy. and besides me and Luke havent been on best terms lately because he has been mean and almost acting like he is going to hit me. I'm kind of getting scared so i dont know how long we will last. He is coming to see me tomorrow to see if i moved in ok and to meet percy. he is gonna stay for a week, i hope it doesn't go by to fast. after dinner it was pretty late so Percy took me home. He told me goodnight and that he will see me tomorrow to meet Luke. and when is said his name it had more venom then i think he wanted. I called luke after percy left to see when his flight was coming in.

" Hey babe, how are you? and when is your flight coming in tomorrow, so i can call Percy and tell him what time to be here." i said to luke

"9:00 and have you already talked to him without me there because i dont want you to see him if i'm around he needs to know that you are mine." said luke

"why does it matter? i already saw him and WTF i'm NOT yours i'm your girlfriend not something you own i can do what i like when i want and with whoever i want too!" i say really pissed now

"oh so you already want him instead of me? your a SLUT annabeth when i get there tomorrow you better not have him there!" and he hung up the phone.

i'm really get scared and mad at luke he is like a complete different person! i call Percy and tell him what happened he said it was fine and that he wouldn't come over until things cooled down between us and if he did anything to hurt me that i need to call him. which i will. It's really making me mad how luke thinks he can control me! ugh, im going to sleep. i shower and go to sleep and have the most peacefull dream.. about percy and me dating and kissing. i awake up the next morning to pounding on the door..

it's _Luke._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_** hey! I'm so glad that you guys like the story! I dont know how often I'll be able to update though because of homework and thanksgiving coming up. I gotta go see the family lol well.. here's the story and hopefullly it's much longer!**

Oh great, what an amazing way to start the day! _NOT_! I can't believe he is acting so immature that i wasn't there to open the door when he first got here! Oh and not to mention he is still upset about me and Percy hanging the other day. I knew he and percy knew each other i just didn't know how that's why i didn't tell percy his last name yesterday. I didn't want him to know i was dating the guy he _hated_ for his whole life. But i didn't know why it had to do something with he cousin Thailia but i never heard the story I only knew i liked luke now. well _did_ like luke.

"WHERE WERE YOU? WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO SEE YOU AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS? I SUPPOSE YOU WERE WITH THAT _PERCY_ LAST NIGHT! WEREN'T YOU!" said luke

"no! for you information was ALONE last night like I am EVERY night because you always have more important things to do! and I was SLEEPING! is that alright with you or do i have to ask for permission to sleep now to!" i said. He said that everytime i left my house i had to call him and tell him where i was going! so freaking protective! I honestly dont know why he is acting like this!

he was silent so i took it upon myself to continue. "I don't know why you are acting like this! you are acting so immature and spoiled! your acting like a two year old!" i said even angrier now.

"YOU KNOW WHAT B**_**(sorry about the interruption but i dont cuss just sayin')**_ I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOUR CRAP SO SHUT UP AND RUN OFF TO YOUR LITTLE PERCY TO "HELP" YOU!" he said.

"what do you mean by "_help"_ me? WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM A SLUT?"

"YES! AS A MATTER-OF-FACT I DO! said luke. ok he has gone TO far this time!

"EXCUSE ME? I think you need to leave now! before this gets carried away and don't forget to take your stuff we're THROUGH!" i said and walked over to him and slapped him _hard_. ok so probably not the best idea considering his temper cause his eyes went for dark to _SUPER _ dark i could see the anger in them. i have never seen him like this and i was scared. He pulled his hand back and punch me in the stomach hard, then kicked me, called me a few names i'd rather not repeat and left. i called Percy almost immediatly and he rushed over.

"Annabeth! ANNABETH IT'S ME! Annabeth OPEN THE DOOR!" said percy. I clutched my stomach and stumbled to the door he caught me as i opened the door and i saw the worry and anger in his eyes.

"where is he? where is he annabeth i'll teach him to NEVER hit a girl or you in his life EVER again! now tell me where he is!" said percy as he carried me bridal style to the couch.]

"percy he is gone he left right before i called you."

"you have to call the police, get him arrested! make sure he knows not to mess with you!"

"I can't and you know that! what happens if he gets out? huh?" i asked "he is just gonna come after me again and you know that! i cant do anything." i said

"Annabeth what are you gonna do if he comes back tonight? your in NO shape to fight him off!"

"then i'll stay with you!" i said then quickly added "if that's alright."

"of course its alright! your my BESTFRIEND i dont know what i would do if something happened and i knew i could have prevented it! i would hate myself forever!" he said. wow i didn't know he cared that much.

"lets go get you checked out at the hospital to make sure that everything is ok." he said.

i agreed and we went to the hospital. The docter said i was fine but would have a major bruise. he asked what had happened i told him i fell down the stairs and added a sheepish smile to make it seem more believable, well it seemed to work so he let me go home. I was at percy house waiting for him to get back from the grocery story to pick up some stuff when i saw a picture of us when we were dating. I thought it was odd that he still had it cause i thought he wouldn't have wanted it after all this time. He must have came in without me hearing because he walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist and said,

"wow. I remeber the day we took that like it was yesterday." it was the day before i left i was about to cry and he made me get a picture before we both started crying.

"me too, best and worst day of my life." i said then i realised what i had said and blushed but before i could say anything to make it sound like i had he said "best and worst? what was the best and what was the worst part?" i somehow knew that he would ask.

"well the best part was we kissed the worst part was it was our last kiss" i said before i could stop myself and think about what to say. "it doesn't have to be our _last _kiss" he said. before i understood what was happening he pulled me in for a kiss, i was shocked but i did reply. I realised that i had JUST broken up with luke and i wasn't sure if he was out to get me or not and i couldn't handle a relationship right now, so i pulled away. "i-I can't do this right now, i'm so sorry i still like you," why did i say that? i think i love this man! "but i just broke up with luke and he might be after me, i just cant handle a relationship right now! im so sorry!" But the kiss was _AMAZING_! i tacked on in my thoughts.

" Hey, it's ok i understand. I will always be here, waiting for you." he said with a half grin that i loved and missed so terribly much.

"ok well it's getting pretty late we might want to get some sleep" percy said. "ok" i replied.

Percy showed me to his guest room and told me that he was just across the hall if i needed anything. I took a shower and put on my pajamas. I said goodnight to percy and went to sleep. Tonights dream wasn't good it was about luke and him coming after me. I woke up screaming and Percy holding me. We fell asleep in the same bed that night. tomorrow's gonna be a little awkward. _Can't wait. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **_**I'm won't be able to update sunday maybe monday or tuesday but wednesday and thursday i'm gonna be busy. :b so i could update whenever but i'm not sure. just keep checking back. thanks!**

I woke up to an empty bed. Maybe it was a dream the we fell asleep last night together. When i rolled over i saw that someone _had_ been in my bed because the sheets were flipped over like someone had just gotten out. I smelt.. pancakes? i walked to the kitchen and found a smiling percy and him making.. yepp pancakes! My favorite, he remembered!

"Morning seaweed brain" i said with a smile. it obviously didn't hide the saddness i was feeling from my brake up.

"Morning! I was thinking we could go somewhere tonight, since it's the weekend?" Percy said.

"Uh yeah sure, what would we do?" i said, he was acting like last night never happened, maybe that for the best?

"well, we could meet up with Thalia, Grover, and some others at the bar?" _uh oh_ i thought_ i dont do very good with drinking_.

"um, ok but i dont drink." i said

"Ok, you dont have to they have other drinks." he said. ok good, cause i don't like drinking.

"ok well what time are we going? Cause i have to run by my work place to get some blueprints to work on. "

"ok and like 7:30 we can go together if you want."

"ok yeah that sounds great!" i said "i'll come home around 6:30 to get ready, meet you here?"

"yeah that sounds great!" he said

I went to my office and talked to my boss. He seemed nice enough, i mean as nice as a big corp boss can be. He told me he didn't have to have the blueprints untill next week, more than enough time for me to get them done. I met my coworker Malcom his desk was next to mine, he was helping me get used to how everything worked here. I have a feeling me and him are gonna like brother and sister. It's about 6 now so i left i got home a bit earlier than i planned but that's fine it gives me more time to get ready. I get in the shower and wrap a towel around myslef when i'm done, i was walking throught the living room** ( AN: or den i don't know what most people use. :b)** and percy walked in all i had on was a short towel and Percy was staring at me. I blushed but kept walking to get to my room. I changed into a dress that goes right above the knees and has zebra at the top and then a blue strip and the bottom is black with a three ruffles, and blue high heels. my make up was simple, all i put on was a little bit of mascara. I walked out to see if percy was ready. He kept it simple with jeans and a t-shirt but something about that outfit made him seem almost irresistable. he saw me and blushed a little and i did the same.

"wow Annabth you look.. wow" Percy said.

"Thanks you look good too. " i said. I like getting compliments from percy there different from lukes, Percy's make me all giddy inside..

"I just wanted to apologize from starring at you earilier when.. well, _you know."_ he said.

"oh.. yeah that's ok" we were both blushing badly i'm sure but i wouldn't know about him cause i won't look at him. I'm afraid if i do i won't be able to not kiss him. i don't know why i'm feeling like this. I have never felt like this and i'm scared of it but i kind of like it.

"ok well we should get going we have to drive there cause it would be pretty far to walk." he said. and then we left, we got there and immediatly girls started starring and flirting with him, but he didn't seem to notice, we found our friends and everyone hugged me and we caught up and talked about how much we missed each other. Percy was acting kind of strange when i was talking to this guy named andrew and it was making me mad. i get that he is my bestfriend and wants to protect me but i'm 21 i should be allowed to talk to a guy. alone, without my bestfriend standing there like a body guard.

When we left it was pretty late and it had started raining. When percy and i were in the car i asked him. "Why wouldnt you let me talk to andrew?" i asked.

"what do you mean? you talked to him pretty much all night i didn't stop you."

"no, but you wouldn't stop acting wierd and protective of me!"

"well i'm so sorry that i want to be a good friend and protect you from some creep!" he said. i dont know why i was so mad but, hey, i'm stubborn i'm not letting this go.

"Creep? you don't even know him!"

"EXACTLY! and neither do you! he could be some creep!" he said

"yeah he could be but he's NOT!" and with that i got out of the car. we weren't even close yet we were just at a stop sign. it started raining harder and my shoes were hard to walking in so i took them off. my hair was soaked as was my dress but i kept walking. percy was driving next to the sidewalk begging me to get back in and forgive him. he said he was sorry a hundred times, i counted. But, i stood my ground and kept walking i didn't want to just give in and let him think that i'm weak and just gonna fall for a little apology. I should have gotten in the car because i didn't notice _him _in the alley. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the alley. I screamed for percy but _he_ put his hand over my mouth i tried to bite him but it didn't work. I started screaming and crying but all he said was, "He can't hear you now _darling."_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: well i'm thinking this is the last chapter, i know it was a really short story but i just can't think of anything anymore. :b**_

I was seriously scared, i couldn't do anything to get away from him! Luke wouldn't let me go he gagged me so i couldn't talk but i still screamed even though it was muffled. I was hoping Percy saw him grab me and not think i just turned down the alley. Knowing percy, he will come after me, hopefully. I was half concious now from the hit to the head i got from luke but he was dragging me through the alley. He stopped i thought i heard him talking, then he dropped me. i passed out after that so i dont know what happened the last fuzzy thing i saw was what looked like percy beating the crap out of luke.

i woke up in Percy's appartment with my head bandaged and percy starring at me intently. i sat up but he pushed me gently back down and told me i needed my rest. he had obviously called the cops cause there was a cop standing by the door and had asked me to give him a statement. **(AN: i don't really know what a statement is i have just seen it on tv and i don't know how to **_**give**_** one haha and i also hate repeating things like what happened with her and luke so im gonna skip ahead. (: ) **After giving my statement he left me alone saying the doctor already checked out my head and i just need to relax and not do anything today. so i watched tv with percy still staring at me.

i couldn't take it anymore so i finally asked, "Percy will you please stop staring at me!"

"I-I'm sorry! I just i feel so horrible that this happened. If it's any condolence though, i broke his nose gave him a black eye, and dislocated his sholder." percy said

"what! you dont even look hurt, how could you do all that without even getting hurt!" i asked.

"well, i was really pissed that he hurt you and he said somethings and that really just drove me over the edge and i went nuts, i guess" percy said. that's so sweet!

"That's so sweet! thank you Percy!" i said mimicking my thoughts and since he did so much for me and i really wanted to since the last time i kissed him, good and hard. poured all the emotion i was feeling in that kiss, anger from luke, pain from my head, and love lots and lots of love for percy. He wrapped his arms around my waist and i wrapped mine around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair deepening the kiss. my head started to hurt a bit but i ignored it and continued kissing percy. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, which i granted right away. He most have noticed my discomfort because he pulled away and asked what's wrong. He gasped and ran into the bathroom and got more gause. My head was bleeding now from sitting up for so long i started getting dizzy and he laid me back down and fixed my head.

"so.. does that mean- well i didn't ask but i was waiting- does that mean your ready for a.. relationship, with me?" percy asked. it's cute how he rambles when he is nervous so i cut him off with me saying. "yes seaweed brain, it does mean that, and you can ask now, thank you for waiting, and yes i does mean i'm ready for a relationship with you." he and i both laughed and he said "ok well..." he took my hand and continued "Annabeth, will you pleaseeeee be my girlfriend?"

I acted like i was thinking about by making my thinking face and then said, "actually no i don't want to." His jaw dropped and almost hit the floor and then i started laughing and said "JUST KIDDING! of course i will i still really really really like you! will you forgive me?" i asked and he looked at me and said "of course only if i can get one thing from you.." and he leaned in to kiss me, i met him halfway and we kissed. I was getting really tired and went to sleep after saying goodnight, I fell asleep in his arms that night.


End file.
